The Witch From Salem
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: It's 1692, and the Salem witch trials have begun. Piper watches from the sidelines as a spectator, but when Abigail and Betty accuse her of witchcraft, Piper will do anything to escape the hanging she is sure to receive.
1. Part one

**Hey there! So I was looking through my collection of My Story books, and then I had this idea! I hope you like it!**

1st January

I visited the Parris household today, and Betty's father gave me this diary. He told me it is a new years present. Now I feel terrible that I didn't give them anything!

The book has a very smooth leather cover- which I am glad for, as it will stay dryer in rain. The pages are all crisp white, and I cannot wait to write down all my adventures- although nothing ever happens here in Salem, unless you count Betty and Abigail's mischievous rampages.

Abigail is very outgoing- she is only eleven and already she has been in trouble too many times to count! Betty is nine- but she has been in trouble almost as many times as Abigail! Although I think the eldest often has to force Betty to come with her.

Betty and Abigail are cousins, but they could be sisters. They, along with Ann and Elizabeth, who are both twelve, are known as the mischief makers. They don't make friends with many other people, except me, but I am 17- much too old to play their games.

I get along with almost everyone, except the Blacksmith's son Leo. I am not too sure why we don't get along, but Leo hates me with a passion, and I feel the same way.

It is getting late- the sun has almost gone down- and I do not want to use up precious candles for light. I will write soon.

5th January

I went to see Tituba today. Mother has come down with a terrible fever, and we fear she may not make it. Tituba is good at healing though- it is like witchcraft! Tituba made us a green concoction that didn't look at all edible, but when I tried a little of the mix, it tasted like mint leaves.

I have fed mother the paste, so hopefully the fever goes away soon.

6th January

Oh! I fear for mother so bad! She has not recovered yet- the fever is worse. Father tried to concentrate on the bakery, but he too fears for mother, and has decided to leave it to Reyna and her family- they work with us at the bakery, and I get along with Reyna quite well.

Please Lord, help us.

**Anyway, this story is based off an actual event. The Salem witch trials did happen, and Abigail, Betty, Ann and Elizabeth were actual people, as were Tituba and most of the accused witches. Please tell me what you think of this, and whether I should continue or not! Bye!**


	2. Part two

**I have a bit of a complaint to make. I didn't get any reviews! Now, I appreciate it when people favourite my story, but reviews are the things that give me feedback, advice yada yada.**

**Anyway, continue:**

20th January

Mother is better! Oh, Thank you Lord!

Other things have started happening too.

Abigail and Betty have gone mad! The last time I went to the Parris', they were screaming and curling up Ito balls. It scares me truly- I fear they have signed the devils book.

24th January

Oh, the most terrible thing has happened! Sarah Good is a beggar who sometimes comes past the bakery where we give her food, but something terrible has happened to her! Abigail and Betty's madness has gone too far, and now Sarah has been accused of using witchcraft on the cousins, and will be hanged or drowned if she claims to be not guilty. I cannot imagine her being so evil! She never did anything wrong and now she is to have a trial tomorrow. Father will make me go and see it, I am sure.

21st January

The trial was today. Sarah pleaded not guilty, but she is to be hanged in two days.

23rd January

Oh! Lord! The hanging was terrible! I could not bear to watch it! Just seeing her stricken face made me want to kill Abigail and Betty, but if I did I would be the one accused!

Leo seemed to be enjoying the hanging. Sarah Good has always been nasty to him, ever since he 'accidentally' dropped an anvil on her foot when she asked for food. He was smiling during the whole hanging. Smiling! Oh Lord, please do something about the awful people here! And please stop all the hangings.

Leo wasn't the only one to be enjoying it either- I saw many folks talking about how she was "Filthy and rotten" and how she deserved to hang. Some people started saying that they had known she was a witch all along.

These people are mad. I have no doubt that the next hanging people will watch with glee. It is strange, the entertainment we have.

At least I saw some people who didn't like it. Annabeth and Perseus left after the first five minutes.

Reyna had her eyes shut tightly, and next to her, her little brother Jason didn't seem to understand a bit.

I do hope I do not have to witness another hanging.

**So guys, please review! Bye!**


End file.
